


Nostalgia

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Retrospect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Jekyll and Utterson get a little nostalgic.
Relationships: Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



Jekyll couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man sitting opposite him.

The setting sun above the Thames was illuminating his face in the loveliest colours.

“Utterson”, he spoke up (they were in public) and his dear lawyer turned to him.

“Hm?”

“When was the last time we did this? Walk along the river and enjoying the sunset?”

Utterson thought for a minute. Then he answered: “A little more than thirteen years ago.”

“Oh dear! That long already?”

Jekyll looked back on the past.

Many things had happened in the last thirteen years.

He had broken up with Lanyon, had completely lost his mind in his studies, created Edward Hyde … done unspeakable things as him, nearly killed a man, had gone into therapy, befriended a countess, reconciled with Lanyon, finally told Utterson that he loved him …

It was a lot.

But looking back on the years before that … they had been so much more carefree.

“I miss these old times”, he admitted.

Utterson nodded. “Yes, so do I. But then again, so much about today is better than then.”

Jekyll chuckled: “That’s in the eye of the beholder, I believe.”

He stood from the bench. “May I tempt you to join me for the evening? I have a few bottles of fine wine that are just waiting for us to enjoy them!”

Utterson’s eyes twinkled. “Well, now that you mention it, old chap, I am quite thirsty.”

Jekyll laughed: “Why, then we should quench your thirst as quickly as possible! I can’t possibly allow for my friends to go home with dry throats!”

“Oh do be quiet, Jekyll!”


End file.
